Thomas and Friends (Season 4)
The 4th Season of the Television Series 1st aired between 1994 and 1995 in the UK and the US. All 26 Episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and George Carlin in the US. Production The 4th series saw the Introduction of the Smaller Narrow Gauge Engines. For ease of filming, Season 5 would introduce larger–scale versions of the characters, and from Season 6–7, these Larger Models were used almost exclusively. Half of the 3rd Season consisted of stories written by the Show's staff, but only 1 original story, "Rusty to the Rescue" was written by Allcroft and Mitton for the 4th Series. The Episodes which used the Railway Series did take some liberties with the Source Material, in order to fill the Runtime and make the Stories more accessible. From the 5th Season onward, all Stories would be staff-written, without using the Awdrys' Books as a source. Stepney, a character based on a real-life engine and used to highlight the Preservation movement in the Books, was given an entirely different background when he was introduced. This decision carried on into later series, in which he was seen on either a fictionalized Bluebell Railway or as a member of the Fat Controller's Railway. Episodes Songs * Thomas We Love You (with footage from seasons 1-4) * Let's Have a Race * Gone Fishing * Toby * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover * The Island Song * He’s The Really Useful Engine * That’s What Friends Are For * Rules and Regulations Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Duck (Voiced By Ed Wynn) *Donald and Douglas (Voiced By Bob Saker And Lewis McCleod) *Oliver (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Bill and Ben (Voiced By Chris Lang And Ben Small) *Daisy (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *BoCo (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Mavis (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Annie and Clarabel (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) *Toad (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Harold (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Bertie (does not speak) *Diesel (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (music video cameo) *The Storyteller (music video cameo) Characters introduced *Stepney (Voiced By Eric Idle) *Skarloey (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Rheneas (Voiced By Eric Idle) *Sir Handel (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Peter Sam (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Duncan (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Duke (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Smudger (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Rusty (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *S.C. Ruffey (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *George (Voiced By Richard Newman) *Caroline (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Bulstrode (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Refreshment Lady (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) *Nancy (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) *Tom Tipper (Voiced By Bob Saker) *The Crovan's Gate Policeman (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *The Dryaw Policeman (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *The Tailor *Class 40 (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Queen Elizabeth II (does not speak) *Other Mid Sodor Railway Engines (indirectly mentioned) Notes **Michael Angelis's last Season as the Narrator. **The 1st season to feature the Skarloey Railway. **The 1st season never to end with a Christmas-themed episode. **The 1st season to add the Proteus Ultra to compose the Music. **The 1st season where Diesel and Bertie do not speak in any of their appearances. *This is also the Last Season of a few things: **The Last Production to feature episodes based on the Railway Series. **George Carlin's last Season as the Narrator. **The Last Season to be shown on Shining Time Station. **The Last Season to be released completely on VHS in New Zealand. *This season contained the 100th Episode of the Television Series. *To date, this season introduced the Most New Characters. *Oddly, a significant amount of the Sound Effects and music are fix in the US Versions of most Season 4 episodes, a notable example being Rusty Helps Peter Sam, which fixes all the Music in the 1st Half of the Episode. The Episode also excludes most of Peter Sam's whistles, and adds an unusual sounding whistle when he does after his accident. *This season is unique as the 1st 15 Episodes were based primarily on the Skarloey Railway Engines. *All Chinese narrations from this season credit Michael Angelis as the Narrator and all Norwegian/Hindi narrations credits George Carlin, even though the Episodes were redubbed. *Stock Footage Theme Music From Season 2. Behind the Scenes File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterBehindtheScenes.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterBehindtheScenes2.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueensBehindtheScenes.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueensBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Filming Paint Pots and Queens File:BulldogBehindtheScenes.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyBehindtheScenes1.jpg File:DouglasBehindtheScenes.png|Douglas (Note: His Eyes are wonky) Category:Season 4 Category:1990s television seasons Category:1994 television seasons Category:1995 television seasons Category:Thomas and Friends seasons Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki